Rearview Mirror
by Little Rini
Summary: Ok, this is not really Drama but it's not really Romance. So I left it with Drama, I suppose that's what it is. Any how it's a songfic the song is by Pearl Jam. All hail PEARL JAM!! ^_~ enjoy


This is a song fic and it is sad, so you are warned. I don't own this song and I don't own Gundam Wing Pearl Jam owns this song and some other people own Gundam Wing. 

Relena is in a abusive relationship with Heero. Heero doesn't realize what he is doing is wrong intill it's too late and she's gone. 

Relena stood looking in the mirror and sighs. She grabs her car keys and goes for a drive. 

I took a drive today   
time to emancipate 

Relena looked out on the road, no one was there. She felt so alone. She knew that she deserved every hit, she thought. She didn't realize that she doesn't deserve this. She sighed and put the radio on. Rearview Mirror by Pearl Jam and she listened to the words. 

I guess it was the beatings   
made me wise 

Relena looked in the rearview mirror and saw a car. She thought to herself 'I am not going to give thanks or say sorry. I don't deserve this.' and she pushed the gas petal. 

I'm not about to give thanks   
or apologize 

Relena saw it now, she understood. She doesn't deserve this. It was only fear not love. She was practically kissing the ground for him. Her grip on the steering wheel became tighter. 

I couldn't breath   
holdin' me down   
hand on my face   
kiss the ground 

She looked back in the rearview mirror the car still following her and she went even faster. She wasn't Heero in her past, not her future. She is tired of hiding the bruises, she is tired of all of it. 

enmity gauged   
knotted by fear   
'posed to endure   
what I could not.. forgive 

She forgives Heero though, he doesn't realize what he is doing is wrong. She sighed and looked out the window. She noticed something. When ever she was his she looked away and pretend it didn't happen. 

I seemed to look away   
wounds in the mirror waved 

She smiled and went even faster than before. 'Something's are clearer in the rearview mirror.' she thought as she went faster and the song was louder. 

it wasn't my surface   
most defiled 

head at your feet   
fool to your crown   
fist on my plate   
swallowed it down 

Relena remembered every time he hit her for something that wasn't her fault. All the times she was abused, she wouldn't have it any more. NO! 

enmity gauge   
knotted by fear   
tried to endure   
what I could not forgive 

She looked in the rearview mirror again and saw that Heero was the one in the car. Fear was written all over her face. 'No!' she thought and went even faster, way over the speed limit. 

saw things   
saw things   
saw things   
saw things   
clearer   
clearer   
once you.. were in my   
rearview mirror 

'He is in my past, in my rearview mirror.' she thought as the song became louder. She wont let him hurt her ever again, she is going. 

I gather speed   
from you fucking with me 

She goes even faster. He wont fuck with her no more. She will get it away. 

once and for all   
I'm far away   
hardly believe   
finally the shades   
are raised. 

Relena pulls the shades out from over her eyes and looks at the sun. She is far away and will stay that way. 

saw things so much clearer   
once you.. once you..   
rearview mirror   
saw things so much clearer   
once you.. once you..   
rearview mirror 

"Something's are just clearer in once you see it things through your rearview mirror" she said to herself. She relaxed in the lawn chair out on the beach. She had moved to America to start a new life without abuse. 

saw things so much clearer   
once you.. once you..   
rearview mirror   
saw things so much clearer   
once you   
Aw yeah! 

Heero stood their on the high way next to his car on the side of the road. He realized what he did was wrong, but it was too late, she was gone. He kicked the tire of his car and screamed. 'I didn't mean to.' he thought and began to cry, not for himself but for all the pain he put Relena through.   
  


END! 

Ok, what ya think?? Sad I know. I love the song Rearview mirror by Pearl Jam because it's how I relate to some of my past. So, it's just a really good song. I say Download it! ^_^ Well please R&R 


End file.
